parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 12.
Here is part twelve of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mario Luigi and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses re]d, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Sailor Moon: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly loose his head. *Sailor Moon: Goodness! *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Sailor Moon: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Sailor Moon, Mario Luigi and Yoshi: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Sailor Moon: Yes, painting the roses red… *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: Not pink, not green… *Sailor Moon: Not aquamarine… *Sailor Moon, Mario Luigi and Yoshi: We’re painting the roses red! *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: The Queen! The Queen! *Sailor Moon: The Queen! *Mario Luigi and Yoshi: The Queen! … *Razorwife: Cards, halt! Count off! *Weasels: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Sailor Moon: The rabbit! *Rabbit: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts! And the King… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Razorwife: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will loose his head! *Yoshi: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Luigi: Not me, your grace! Yoshi Yoshi *Razorwife: You? *Mario: No, Yoshi *Razorwife: The Deuce you say? *Yoshi: Not me, Luigi *Razorwife: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *Weasels: They’re going to loose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to loose their head… *Razorwife: Silence! *Sailor Moon: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Razorwife: And who is this? *The Spiteful Breakvan: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Razorwife: Why, it’s a little girl. *Sailor Moon: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Razorwife: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Sailor Moon: Yes, your majesty! *Razorwife: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Sailor Moon: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Razorwife: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Sailor Moon: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Razorwife: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Sailor Moon: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Razorwife: I’ll ask the questions! Do you play croquet? *Sailor Moon: Why, yes, your majesty. *Razorwife: Then let the game begin! *The Spiteful Breakvan: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Razorwife: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! *Razorwife: You’re next! *Sailor Moon: Oh, but… *Razorwife: Hahaha… my dear. *Sailor Moon: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. *Razorwife: Hmhmhmhmhm…. *Weasels: Hahahahaha! *Sailor Moon: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! *Razorwife: Grrrwl, ?? *Sailor Moon: Do you want us both to loose our heads? *Flamingo: Uh! Hum! *Sailor Moon: Well, I don’t! *Weasels: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! *Sylvester: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? *Sailor Moon: Not at all. *Sylvester: Beg your pardon? *Sailor Moon: I said ‘not at all’! *Sylvester: Whom are you talking to? *Sailor Moon: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! *Razorwife: Cat? Where? *Sailor Moon: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! *Razorwife I warn you child, if I loose my temper, you loose your head, understand? *Sylvester: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? *Sailor Moon: Oh no no. *Sylvester: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! *Sailor Moon: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! *Rabbit: Oh my fur and whiskers! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh dear! Save the queen! *Razorwife: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… *The Spiteful Breakvan: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? *Razorwife: Trial? *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? *Razorwife: Hmm. Very well then. Let the trial begin! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof